


Hate

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Denial, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Pining, Rivalry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Students, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: "You look like shit," followed by a snarly laugh. Jeonghan groaned, just great the only thing he needed to make his day more pitiful. Choi Seungcheol."Fuck off Choi, I haven't got time for your shit." he spat."Don't mind me I'm just enjoying your misery." Seungcheol smirked.





	1. Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Heloooooooooooo....  
> I'm here again with a chaptered Jeongcheol, The inspiration hit me like rock and I really needed to get it out...so here it is.  
> enjoy.

Being a literature student suck sometimes, Jeonghan thought as he dragged his exhausted body across the campus towards the cafeteria, so he could fill his system with caffeine. A fuel for his body to function. He lost the count of the nights he pulled off at this point, all because of some history literature paper which their teacher gave to them at last moment. Just great.

He groaned when hot liquid flow through his mouth, giving a soothing effect. Not that reduces anything type of stress he was feeling but at least he felt a little spark of delight it's good he guess.

  
He checked his phone to see the unread messages, Joshua had classes while Seungkwan hasn't got a single one so he didn't even came to university. So for now he was all alone to drown into his own misery. Once he finished his coffee he walked towards the free area of the university to get some fresh air, helps when you are almost dying.

But then again it wasn't his lucky day, He hadn't even reached there when he heard

"You look like shit," followed by a snarly laugh. Jeonghan groaned, just great the only thing he needed to make his day more pitiful. Choi Seungcheol.

"Fuck off Choi, I haven't got time for your shit." he spat.

"Don't mind me I'm just enjoying your misery." Seungcheol smirked.

  
Jeonghan sighed, he knew Seungcheol won't leave him alone and at this point he didn't have much energy to fight him either so he let it be.

Seungcheol followed him till the end of the campus, where the garden was, where Jeonghan was suppose to rest. It was kind of annoying and when he was about to turn to tell him fuck off, Seungcheol entered the building leaving him dumbfounded. He wasn't being chased, he and Seungcheol were just going in the same direction.  
Now his headache increases ten times knowing how embarrassing it was to even think in such way.

He just ignored all those feelings and went into the green area.To his happiness Joshua came to him after fifteen minutes.

"You look like shit," Joshua said as he sit beside him, on the shade under the tree. The place was comforting for Jeonghan.

"Thanks." Jeonghan scoff.

  
"How's the paper coming."

"Finished."

"Oh understandable that you look like crap, pulled all nighter again?"

"Just shut up." Jeonghan said as he snuggled closer and rest his head on Joshua's shoulder. His comfort spot.

  
Despite the fact that he had met him only last year Jeonghan never become closer to anyone this fast. It was like magnet that attracts them, not romantically but platonic-ally. He liked it.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just random classes where we sleep almost the whole time."

"tch lucky you." Joshua laughed at that.

They spent a whole hour there before they conclude that they needed to go back to dorm. Both lived in different directions so they would walked together until the campus gate. it was their thing.  
Jeonghan's head was still throbbing but it was now bearable. They walked passed the literature building again, the place was Jeonghan's nightmere and his Dream at the same time. He was glad he had only one class today. Just then seungcheol walked out of the building.

  
At this point Jeonghan wanted to sue the whole world, how was he able to see Seungcheol twice the same day. He tried his best to ignore, seriously not in mood of talking. And Seungcheol didn't talk either. He just pulled his leg out making Jeonghan stumble on his feet. If it hadn't been Joshua reaching out for him, Jeonghan would have laid flat on the ground by now. He glared at Seungcheol, so childish.

  
"That was really childish you know." Joshua scoffed at Seungcheol, Jeonghan mentally cheered.

"Not my fault he wasn't looking." Seungcheol shrugged.  
Before Joshua could reply Jeonghan just dragged the male with him, not in mood of anything today. Leaving Seungcheol with a victory smirk in his face.

....

If you think Jeonghan is getting bullied, you are so wrong. Jeonghan has his fare share of things he did to Seungcheol. Today he just wasn't feeling well.  
It was shameful to admit, but Jeonghan knew Seungcheol since they were in kindergarten. No one know why they didn't grew closer instead they fall apart.

Jeonghan used to steal Seungcheol's eraser whole Seungcheol would pay it back by taking his pencils. And then Jeonghan would start crying blaming all at Seungcheol but their teacher knew their antics, so she would make sure that Seungcheol also got his eraser back.

In middle school Jeonghan pushed him off the stairs resulting in a Seungcheol with a broken arm. But he didn't got away because once Seungcheol was back his punched him and broke his nose.

Fair play.

High school was worse because Jeonghan destroyed his final project and Seungcheol failed the whole subject. He was so mad at him. Jeonghan laughed at his misery, and he still thinks that even when his whole wardrobe was destroyed with every single one of his clothes torn apart he still didn't regret it.  
And these are just mere highlights.

Whatever shit they put each other through wad so much more. If anyone thought that university would mature them enough, they were wrong. Coffee spill, pushes and hiding things were too common. At this point it wasn't hate it was just plain obsession with each other. They didn't love each other but were obsessed. Their day wouldn't gone good if they didn't see the others unhappy face.

"You know at first I thought you both secretly liked each other, but now I see it you both are really mean and rude. And that's no where near love."  
Joshua did told him one time and Jeonghan scoffed at him.

"There is no love shua, I do admit that I'm obsessed but it's not love, I just want to hurt him, it pleases me."

"That's mental you know,"

"But that's the only thing that's keeping me alive."  
And joshua didn't knew what to answer to that.

....

Jeonghan was so exhausted when he rode the train, his mobile beeped indicating that he got message. He opened it. The group chat was filled.

**Baby:** you all come to my house I'm making food.

 **Kwan:** free food, let's go.

  
 **Sunshine:** sure ^_^

  
 **Shua:** I'll be there in ten minutes.

Jeonghan type that he would come in an hour and put the device back in. After showering and changing into some clean clothes he was prepared to go to chan's house.  
The house was filled with his own friends and with some other people, he didn't know Chan was tying to feed the whole campus. He reached the kitchen and sat in the stool beside counter, the one between Joshua and Seokmin.

"What's the occasion?"

  
He asked Chan who was in front of him mixing something inside a bowl.

"Well I got such a good recipe and I really want all my friends to taste it for me. Also Jeonghan hyung I'm sorry but I called Seungcheol hyung as well."  
Jeonghan groaned.

"Look, I'm sorry but he is my senior and is taking care of my project, good work do earn grades but I need to do something extra."

"You big loser, you could have chose me as your guardian, I got a bunch of bullshit students."

  
"Well no, as much as I love you, I need to spent my time with people who are not you."

  
Jeonghan sulked, Seokmin just pat his back in comfort and Joshua didn't care less as he put some cucumbers in his mouth. Jeonghan looked at the counter, there were many ingredients which were to be added, and then he saw it.

  
"Are you planning to add peanuts in the bowl?" he asked Chan and the other gave him a positive nod.

  
"Well as much as I want to kill Seungcheol, for the sake of your grades I wanna tell you that he is allergic to them." Jeonghan said casually. Now this piqued the interest of all three men surrounding the him.

  
"How do you know that?"

"First I have been seeing his sorry ass for as long as I remember which Is kind of shameful as I hadn't be able to get rid of him till now, and second you gotta knwo your enemy weakness don't you."

"Now that's suspicious, what did you do?" Seokmin asked.

"Nothing just add some to his food, got him into hospital for a week, he almost died."

  
"I can't believe I'm saying this since I hate Seungcheol too, but you went too far." Joshua said

"I know, I felt a hit sorry for him but the. He came back and broke my nose so I didn't."

"This man really love to break your nose."

"I told you he is an oaf of a man." Jeonghan Chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some jeongcheol moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo, I'm back....my hand is still not in good ship but I really wanted to write...so yeah here I am...

  
Seungcheol rubbed his head with his fingers, trying to release the tension between his nerves. He sighed, it was really hard to keep up with the current schedule he had. And worst if all he was having a writer block.

"You have written lyrics for me, what's the problem?" even though jihoon was a music major, he was in his writing class. Some stupid rule of everyone taking writing class and all.

"writing lyrics and writing a whole ass story is totally different." seungcheol whined.

"didn't you had something in you laptop when we last met."

"I have like 5 unfinished works,i just don't know how to finish them. There is no inspiration."

"okay, we will go and eat something to give your gears a bit of fuel."

"that's not gonna help,."

"are you sure you want to pass free food." jihoon smirked when seungcheol's eyes widened as he shuffled through his bag.

"I'm coming."

......

Meeting Yoon jeonghan once a day was a must, no matter how hard he tried he could never get away from him. It was like they were stuck for their whole life. But seungcheol can make his life a bit entertaining, the coffee was free anyway.

So he walked into the Other male purposely, but jeonghan had known him for a long time too so he also made sure that his own cup was empty. Both of them looked like fool drenched in coffee. Joshua sighed and jihoon snickered, slightly surprised how much alike they were.

"what a child you are." jeonghan said.

"I can always say the same thing for you." seungcheol said, as he hit jeonghan's head with the book he was carrying and believe me when i say it was a literature book with 500 pages and a solid cover. it hurt like hell.  
Jeonghan cursed, as he kicked seungcheol in his leg. Seungcheol got away, sticking his tongue out at his enemy.

  
"you will pay for this you bastard." jeonghan said,

"we'll see." seungcheol said, as he start waking still sticky with coffee. But satisfied, when a shoe hit straight on his back. He was glad that he had those strong muscles to protect. His smile grew wider as he bent down and pick up the shoe. Jihoon and Joshua hold their breath waiting for whatever had to come to them.

"need you shoe Cinderella?" seungcheol smirked.  
Jeonghan cursed again pulling Joshua with him, and walked away with one shoe on.

"You really enjoy teasing him?"

"well it did made my day, so I guess yes."

"are you secretly in love with him?"

"what the fuck jihoon, I was having a really good time until now. You think I love him if I'm eager to see his crying and pained face."

  
"nah I think you are just messed up."

"I guess I am." seungcheol shrugged, maybe he can write a page or two more today as some weird source of inspiration hit him.

....

**Hosh:** let's hit up the party...  
**Cheol** : the fuck no, I have prigect to complete.  
**Hosh :** Booo~ you are no fun.  
**Cheol** : does my life look fun to you?  
**Hoon:** so noisy, go talk in private chat.  
**Hosh:** jihoon ah tell him to come to party.  
 **hoon:** seungcheol just go to the party.  
**Cheol:** Are you going?  
 **hoon:** no  
**Cheol :** Wtf.  
**Hosh:** yessss cheol is coming.... Yesss.  
**Cheol:**...... Wow

.....

So there he was suddenly in the party, for no reason. Soonyoung was no where to be found, that traitor. Seungcheol thought that he might just take a few drinks and leave, he had other things to do.  
He just watched people dancing and cheering loudly, there was no way he was going to have any kind of inspiration from this place. He sighed as he took another can of beer.

.....

No matter how much he hated parties, he always ended up in one anyway. Joshua asked him to come, and literally begged him. But when he came that stupid friend of his went off with someone to pool. Okay maybe joshua did asked jeonghan to come but he refused. So here he was alone, he didn't know where seokmin was probably at pool too.

Chan didn't came, and he envied him. He had his hand filed with a glass of water, to Keep him sober. He thought of going back but for that he had to go through a whole dance floor and it took him almost ten minutes to brace himself to go though sweaty moving bodies.  
He really hated parties or any human contact. He walked between people and just when he was about to succeed a hand wrapped around his waist. Jeonghan froze at his place. The unfamiliar hands were slowly moving, he pushed the body away as he walked passed people, this time more quickly. But the stranger got the hold of his wrist he turned around.  
The male was tall and strong and jeonghan felt weak. This can't be happening, he had to be strong for himself. So he step on the strangers feet, the other male yelped loudly, this was his chance.  
He pulled away his hands and ran, bit to his fear the male ran after him to. He was in sea of people yet no one notice. He started looking for a familiar face frantically, his predator was really close when he found him. In other situations he would have killed himself before he took the step but right now it was another situation so he run.

  
.....

Seungcheol was on his third beer and he was suppose to leave after it, he was still scanning the crowd when he saw a man running towards him. Of course he knew right away who he was, but he didn't understand the reason why he was running, especially towards him.

When jeonghan reached him he looked pale, paler than he actually was, he was out of breath looking so scared. Seungcheol raised his brow in question when jeognahn hold his hand.  
He was confused but then a squeeze followed the touch, without any words seungcheol knew what was happening.  
In entire 20 years of their lives it was the third time this happened. When jeonghan would walked towards him willingly and would hold his hand, first time was when jeonghan gets bullied at junior high because of his long hair. Seungcheol beat them all till they bleed because no one can bully jeonghan except him.  
And the second time was when the teacher tried to make move in him, nevertheless he met the same fate as those Bullies.  
Seungcheol looked behind jeonghan and saw a male walking, he looked out of breath too.

What's with people and their obsession with jeonghan, he was no special, but then again it was not time for such thoughts.

"he is mine you know." the male said, seungcheol scoffed. He pulled jeonghan with their joint hand and wrapped his other hand around his waist.

"what makes you think that?" he asked.

"well I found him first." seungcheol could feel jeonghan shaking and snuggling into him trying to fade away.

"well he is no object you know."

"aren't you same, bracing him like he is an object." the man smirked and seungcheol wanted to punch him so hard.

"well at least he came to me, he ran away from you, you loser." it was a low move but he had to do because if thing got serious he knew he could get wild. And he didn't want blood on his hand, not now.

"tch.. What the hell, I was so looking forward to banging him." jeonghan flinched at the words and seungcheol lost it. He pulled joenghan aside and hit straight into the man's face. He might have thrown another one but jeonghan was shaking and pulling him away from the man, crying.

" please, " he heard. And he jut glared the man and walked away, not noticing that he had held jeonghan's hand and was dragging him, jeonghan let himself being dragged by him.  
When seungcheol reached outside and cold air hit him he got his senses back. He look at his hand and instantly pulled away from jeonghan.

"when you know about your condition why the fuck you even come to a party?"  
Jeonghan didn't say anything he just lower his head, one of very few time he let seungcheol to scream at him.

"who even brought you here?"

"shua...." jeonghan voice was so small.

"you didn't tell your beloved shua that you cant go to crowded place, especially not alone. And if you came with him why are you even alone in first place?"

"he is at pool" jeonghan looked like a child getting scolded. Seungcheol scoffed.

"wow, what kind of friends do you even make when they don't know about your condition."

"that's none of your business." jeonghan finally got some senses back as he tried to make his voice a bit strong but it came out as really small whine.  
Seungcheol raised his brow. But looking at jeonghan still scared, the guy must have did something to trigger him this much.

  
" what did he do?"  
Jeonghan was confused at first but when he got the question his just went all red and lowered his head again, eyes brimming with tears.

"I said that's none of your business." he said.

  
"bullishit. But okay, don't tell me, I have no right to know anything. But do come to me all the time when you are in danger and that stupid people you call friends remain oblivious." seungcheol spat and walked back to the house. He knew better than anyone to not to leave jeonghan in such condition but he did, serves him right to treat him like that.

Jeonghan just stayed there in silence, letting the cold air to hit him and calm him down and slowly he walked away from the house going back to his dorm. even after all this he really did have seungcheol only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your thoughts on this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My skills are getting bad and bad....but I hope I did convey the true feelings and message. I hope you all like this,

When Jihoon reached his writing class the next day he couldn't find Seungcheol, his friend wasn't even responding to his calls. He was worried but he had to take class for his grades, and it only happen once two weeks so he did.

The class was already full and there was no empty bench for him. He had three shots with sharing the seat with someone, one was some tall creepy guy while the other was a girl waiting for her friend to occupy the seat beside her so his last option was Yoon Jeonghan. One day won't hurt, beside Jeonghan hates Seungcheol not him, well he didn't know but he can always try. So he walked towards the seat. 

"Um can I sit here?" he asked softly. Jeonghan looked at him and then with out any expression he just wave his hand, like he didn't care much. 

Okay off to a good good start. 

Jihoon was really curious about Jeonghan's personality, and he hoped he would be able to see it today. Even if it's small part. He sat there, taking out his note book and pencil case and the he opened his mobile again, still no message or call from Seungcheol. 

"Where is he?" he mumbled under his breath. 

"If you are talking about Seungcheol then he is at his mother's grave, it's her death anniversary." Jeonghan said casually going through his own mobile.

Jihoon raised his brow and before he could ask Jeonghan continued. 

"Don't ask me how I know, I have been living with this bastard for ten years already. I know everything" 

"Then shouldn't you be going there too?" 

"Me and my family go at the evening, aunt Choi was really a good person so yes I do go there every year. Just not at the same time as Seungcheol. Might as well have two more Graves if send us together." Jeonghan was still scrolling though his feed. 

Jihoon didn't say anything after that, the fact that Seungcheol had no mother was a surprise and he didn't even knew about the news. He didn't push the talk further as teacher was already there. To his surprise Jeonghan was really attentive in class, taking notes and marking things in book. More or less Jihoon was impressed. 

"How is your project going?" 

Jihoon didn't know but he asked, there was still time before the class was over and the teacher was now helping the student giving the answers to their questions. 

"The writing one?" 

To his surprise he got a decent answer. 

"Yes."

"I'm almost done." 

"wow, I only have to write songs and I'm only half done." literature students wrote stories, at least of 20k worth of words while music students were given task to write at least 5 song lyrics. 

"well you have to write five songs on different topics, that's really hard you know." 

"I guess it is, but your work is not that easy either. I'm kind of surprised." 

"Maybe I just got my inspiration checked." Jeonghan shrugged as he packed his back. 

"You know you are not that...." Jihoon trailed off when they were leaving. 

"Bad?" Jeonghan finished his sentence and Jihoon blushed. 

"I mean....." 

"I don't know what you all take me for I'm a decent human being." 

"But you and Seungcheol always fight." 

"Is Seungcheol not a good person?" Jeonghan asked him. 

"He is.." 

"Then I'm same." 

"But if you both are good people then why you always fight?" 

"Let me tell you one thing Jihoon, the thing between me and Seungcheol has been going in for ten years, we have our own pace and even if we fight this is our way to live. So I would be glad if you don't try to understand our relationship. Because there is nothing to look in here. "

Jeonghan said and left. Jihoon just watch him leaving, dumbfounded. 

Surprisingly he didn't hate the harsh words directed to him, he felt ashamed of himself for sniffing into something that didn't concerned him. 

....... 

Seungcheol groaned for the nth time in the past five minute and Jihoon finally lost it. 

"what?" he was angry. 

"I'm am not getting any where with this." Seungcheol tapped madly at his keyboard, probably forming weird words on the screen. 

"Go outside get some inspiration, siting in a room for 5 hours won't do you good." 

"Then why does it help you." Seungcheol pointed out at him. Jihoon rolled his eyes, 

"Because my work is fucking different you stupid man." Seungcheol didn't gave him answer, he just whined flapping his arms around. 

"If you want another kind of inspiration then I can always tell you that Yoon Jeonghan is almost done with his assignment." 

"what? How do you know that? What the fuck." 

"I sit with him when you were gone, for you know.... To your mother." 

"You fucking talked with Jeonghan." 

"He is a good guy you know." 

"One period of sitting together and you are in love with him, what kind of witch craft is this?" 

"okay, you are being too dramatic, just go outside and do whatever you want just don't disturb my peace." 

"wow, what a great friend you are." 

"thank you." 

...... 

The next day Seungcheol was no better, he got zero inspiration and he had only one week left with the submission date. 

His day was going really bad, running into a pillar, getting his coffee spilled, lectured by economics teacher(still don't know why he had to take them as literature student.) and now it was writing class where the teacher either would take your assignment or give you tips on your work.

But lucky for him the teacher was absent, so there was no class. He felt happy but his happiness didn't last for three second because there was Yoon Jeonghan. 

"why didn't she come, I was so ready to submit my assignment." 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, he felt annoyed. 

"You could just send it to her." it was Joshua who had no class so he was accompanying him, Seungcheol didn't like him much either, always sticking to Jeonghan. 

"Nah, she is really technology illiterate so yeah we give her USB." 

For some reason Seungcheol's blood was boiling, weeks of sleepless nights and hours of sittings and he still hadn't got a much done. It seemed that Jeonghan was mocking him, he hated it. And suddenly he was not in his right mind anymore. 

He gritted his teeth and in a second he was behind Jeonghan and maybe he took the USB away and threw it in the fountain. He got his senses back when he saw Jeonghan's face change from surprise to anger. And maybe he regret his actions a little bit. 

"what the hell is wrong with you?" Jeonghan screamed at him, it's been a while. 

Before he could answer Jeonghan pushed him him hard, he stumbled back thank God he had good balance and body control. The regret he had vanished as quickly as it came. 

But he still had no ground to argue. 

"Are you really out of your mind?" Jeonghan was fuming and now that he was not getting any reaction from the other male it made him more mad. 

Seungcheol just shrugged as he said. 

"well you might have the copy in your computer, so don't over react." 

"Don't over react? You fucking come out of no where and threw my work away and you think I'm over reacting?" Jeonghan screamed as he hit Seungcheol again and again with his fist. 

Jihoon and Joshua didn't know what to do, it was the first time they saw a fight turning into something more than casual exchange of sarcastic words. 

Seungcheol hold Jeonghan's fist with his hand and pushed him away but Jeonghan was quick as he hold Seungcheol's shirt and they both fall on the ground. Jeonghan's head hit the corner of the fountain and he started bleeding. 

This made him even more angry as he pushed Seungcheol and start hitting so hard, punches thrown again and again. It took a while for Joshua and Jihoon to actually gain some conscious and then they both separated the boys. 

"what is wrong wit you two?" Jihoon shouted. 

"your friend started it." Joshua said, as he dragged Jeonghan. 

But they both have to quit the scolding because for some reason both of them were bleeding. 

"goddammit." Joshua shouted as he dragged the injured friend with him to the nurse office. 

Needless to say they both were heavily bruised and have cut decorating all over their body. They should be glad that there was no broken bone. 

...... 

"wow, I never thought you could do something like this." Seokmin said, sipping his milkshake. Joshua rolled his eyes and Jeonghan huffed. 

"He started it, that bastard." 

"I get that, but can't we just ignore him as some lunatic person and you already had the copy of the work anyway." 

"wow you are taking his side." 

"I'm not, I'm just saying that you don't had to go all that way to prove your hatred or whatever. Look at all these bruises and cuts." 

"we had it worse." 

"I don't even want to imagine this." 

Seokmin who had been watching the scene silently, smiled and said. 

"hyung let's forget about all this and go and have some fun." 

"what are you suggesting?" Joshua raised his brow. 

"we can have fun in arcade." 

"But han is injured." 

"No, I wanna go." 

"okay, let's go." 

"But,"

"please...."

"Okay."

...... 

"I'm not even going to ask anything." 

"Oh that's good because I'm not planning to give you answer anyway." seungcheol shrugged and jihoon almost picked out his hair in frustration. 

"why did you even do that." 

"You said you won't ask." 

"I fucking changed my mind," 

"I don't know, I just did. Maybe too much pent up stress." 

"And the only option was to throw jeonghan's USB away and then beat him to death." 

"Hold your horses, I got beaten up too." 

"You deserved that, I would have beaten up you too if you did anything like that to me." 

"we have it worse." 

"I don't even want to imagine that." 

"don't, I'm telling you. Don't interfere with me and him. We are just like this," 

Jihoon didn't know why but at some point both males asked him to not to come into their business. It was nuisance him but he had to let go. 

...... 

"wow I'm so glad we did this." Jeonghan smiled as they came out of the arcade hands filled with prizes. Seokmin pout. 

"you are liar, you said you weren't good and you got them all." 

"I'm just natural." 

"Natural liar." Joshua snort. 

they were laughing and walking, when someone approached them. 

"Jeonghan?" the stranger asked. Jeonghan looked at the stranger, he froze. 

"Oh is he someone you know Han?" Joshua asked. 

"Oh yes we know each other we went to same high school, how are you doing Jeonghan?" Jeonghan couldn't bring himself to utter a single word as he just nod, barely breathing "good". How come his nightmare was still here talking to him.

"wow, it's been so long. I would love to catch up." 

"You knew him from high school, then you must know a lot about him." 

Seokmin looked excited. 

For some reason seokmin and Joshua didn't get jeonghan's anxiety. 

"of course I know, we were best friends." 

The stranger smiled, jeonghan's stomach churn in disgust. He wanted to push him away, he wanted to scream at him. But he couldn't. He never could. 

"wow, I didn't know he had friends before us." 

"aww, Han you didn't tell them about, about us." the stranger pout. 

"Oh since you are meeting after such a long time why don't we have a chat somewhere." 

Joshua said, 

"Ah No it's okay, we in a bit of hurry." finally jeonghan gained his conscious. He was in this alone, he had to fight. There was no 'him' today. 

"Oh come on Han, we have met after such a long time and you don't want to have a chat." the stranger hold his hand, and jeonghan's first instinct was to push away. 

"Han? Is everything okay." Joshua asked. 

"yes, and we are leaving." 

He tried to push Joshua to walk but the stranger hold in his shoulder. 

"isn't it a bit rude to leave your friend like that." that smile, it gives shivers to Jeonghan, he wanted to run away. 

"yes hyung, isn't a bit rude?" seokmin said, and jeonghan thought why his friends were this oblivious. 

"let go." he shouted, but he didn't, the grip was same as ever. Strong. 

From the other perspective jeonghan looked ride and his friends were looking at him in disbelief. Yeah no one ever believed him. 

........ 

Seungcheol and jihoon left the Cafe ans were now going back to their dorm when they heard a familiar shout. 

"let go." 

Seungcheol head whipped towards the direction and his eyes grew large with disbelief. 

He was there, Kim Mingyu. What was he doing there? And why was he holding onto jeonghan? And why his friends were not helping?

An urge of anger rose into him, jeognahn really had bad selection of friends. 

He walked towards them. 

With one hand he pushed mingyu away, taking Jeonghan in his arms. 

"what the fuck are you doing here?" seungcheol growled pushing jeonghan behind him. 

"Oh, prince have come to rescue the princess, lord I thought you guys might not be with each other anymore. I was just having fun with my best friend you know." 

"fuck off, you are not needed here." 

Seungcheol was furious, seokmin and Joshua were terrified. Seungcheol looked more scarier than ever. Then they just register jeonghan's conditions in, he was shaking. 

"Han?" Joshua was now worried. 

"Oh come on, I'm just having fun. You also are not needed here, Han hates you too. At least I'm his best friend."

"was is the right tense, now fuck off." 

"I won't." Mingyu said as he tried to held jeonghan again. 

But seungcheol pushed his hands away, punching the male striaght into his face. 

"I said fuck off. "he growled, 

" tch you all are no fun." mingyu said spitting the blood away. 

"And just for you to know han, short hair looks fabulous on you." he smiled and walked off. 

Jeonghan was still shivering even when Joshua asked the question so many times he still handy opened his mouth. 

Seungcheol turned around and looked at the valunrable jeonghan, of course he didn't care about the condition. 

" why you didn't push that guy away" he asked Joshua. 

"we didn't know he was harmful." Joshua. Felt guilty. 

Seungcheol clicked his tongue and looked at Jeonghan. 

"Are you fucking insane? What kind of friends do you even have with you? Huh.... Why the fuck you don't tell them anything? you think you can handle this? Can you handle this with such condition of yours?" 

Seungcheol was so loud Joshua wanted to shut him off, he tried but Jeonghan hold his hand, stopping him. 

For the first time he didn't talk back to Seungcheol. 

"I'm sorry. "

"Tch don't be sorry to me, be sorry to the people who go through things for you."

 _'aren't you one of them?'_ Jeonghan Thought. 

"I'm leaving, next time if I find you in such situation I would let you die." seungcheol scoffed as he left. 

....... 

Mingyu was the first friend jeonghan had when he came to high school. He was so glad to finally able to find a person to share his sorrows and happiness. He finally had someone who get protect him from the bullying of seungcheol. Life was good. 

Seungcheol would tell him that mingyu wasn't a good guy but jeonghan would just ignore him

It didn't happened until the second year where mingyu started to act cold around him, when asked he he would ignore him. At that time jeognahn needed a friend to lean on. Because he had been growing his hair and people started bullying him for that. 

He hated it, but he loved his hair too much to cut off. 

And then one day everything changed. That day mingyu pushed him when he asked why was he acting distant and how much jeonghan needed his friend back. It wasn't the end, mingyu even dragged him to the bullies. He was beaten up, bleeding he tried to get away but there were four boys and mingyu was guarding the door. When they were done mingyu came to him, and with scissor he cut Jeonghan hair off. 

It was night when Jeonghan was dragging his bruised body, crying loudly when he saw Seungcheol. Seungcheol looked so surprised and angry. 

Jeonghan didn't know what came to him, he walked towards his enemy and hold his hand. Slowly squeezing him with all the energy left in him. 

"help me." he cried. 

The next day the mingyu and the bullies were all beaten up, blood was splattered.

Seungcheol was suspended for two weeks,but they never talk about that. 

...... 

Joshua and seokmin didn't say a single thing for a solid one minute. 

And then seokmin started crying, hugging jeonghan, jeonghan smiled sadly. 

Joshua looked angry. 

"why the hell you didn't tell us." 

"i just don't want to go through that again." 

"we would never do this hyung." seokmin cried. 

"I know, I just don't trust anymore." 

"you have to trust us Han." Joshua said. 

"I'm trying Josh, give me sometime." 

"we will, we will give you time. But hyung please think that we are always by your side." 

"I know." 

In the end the only person he had ever believed and trust was seungcheol, it was odd that he hated the man but he knew he was the only man who showed him his true feeling, not coated. But pure and raw feeling. Even if it was hatred. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello..... I'm back... After so long.. I mean I have been trying to write this chapter for a week already but I just couldn't... I don't know why? It was like all my plans and my ideas were there I just didn't have the energy to worte them. It really took me so long to put this chapter together. And I think you all can see that this isn't the most assembled chapter here. But I hope you all like it. This story is actually getting so many kodos and I'm surprised. Thank you all for this... I fucking love you all..  
> Ah.. Also I won't be updating my "watch me burn acrrose the sky" for a while if you all are reading that too... So yeah.. Sorry about that.. Once this is finished I will pick that up m so you all have to wait for that... Until than enjoy this.

* * *

Seungcheol still got no inspiration for his writing assignment . It was sad and frustrating. But more to that his mind was going back to mingyu. He was concerned. What if mingyu came and bother jeonghan again? And jeonghan's friends were so stupid that they might not be able to protect him. 

Suddenly he realize something. Why the heck was he concerned for jeonghan in the first place? 

He shook his head and went back to collect his things so he can drop by at jihoon's studio. One place where he actually got any ideas. But these days even jihoons studio was not working anymore. But he had no choise so he just left for the studio.

Maybe it was not his day, luck had literally ditched him at the cliff to die as he went in the studio and found not only jihoon but two other figures. And one was no other than Jeonghan. 

"what is he doing here? I'm pretty sure that our subject does not need a requirement to be in studio or am I missing something?"

He pointed at jeonghan as he asked question to jihoon.

Jihoon just sighed and jeonghan rolled his eyes. The third person who was jeonghan's friend, seokmin he remembered spoke.

" well I'm music major and jihoon hyung is helping me with my assignment and jeonghan hyung is just here to watch me."

"so he is here unnecessarily?"

"Oh just shut up, do your work or whatever you are here for." jeonghan spat and seungcheol glared at him.

Seokmin and jihoon were a little scared. Last time they saw how the duo can get literal savage with each other literally clawing one another. 

But there is always a surprise waiting for them when it comes to seungcheol and jeonghan. Maybe they just didn't know them enough. 

To their surprise seungcheol didn't say anything and went to sit on his usual spot. 

An Hour went by with jihoon helping a nervous seokmin, encouraging him to sing with more confidence. Jeonghan by their side the whole time supporting his friend. 

The only thing that bothered jeonghan was the tongue clicking that seungcheol was doing here and there. Sometimes he would groan in frustration, sometimes he would start clicking his pen or smashing his laptops keyboard. He looked like an insane person, which wasn't new. 

Usually jeonghan ignored the boy or leave him at his worst but right now he couldn't leave. And it irritatd him more. 

"shit the fuck up seungcheol we are doing work here."

jeonghan finally snapped, he could see the jihoon and soekmin were annoyed by seungcheol antics too but too afraid to say anything. And he would do anything for his baby soekmin. 

"I'm doing my work too." 

"You are disturbing us and I can see that you haven't achieved a single thing in this past hour, might as well just quit." 

"i don't need your advice Yoon." 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and said. 

"don't cause trouble here." 

"tch you are no one to tell me what to do, this is basically my place." 

"well no... This is my place and you two need to leave if you are just here to cause trouble."

jihoon finally spoke, he might be scared of them but he was still angry. 

"But he is bothering me. Kick him Out." seungcheol complained. 

"No... You are the one who is bothering all of us." jeonghan screamed. 

"both of you leave." jihoon said in stern voice. 

"what?" 

"yes... Me and seokmin needs to work in a civil surrounding which you both have failed to provide." 

"I didn't even do anything." jeonghan whined. 

"I'm sorry but we need space to work and a silent surrounding." 

"fine."

jeonghan said as he stood up, still feeling wronged. He gave seokmin a thumbs up, greeted jihoon and left while glaring at seungcheol who was packing his bag. 

When they both were outside seungcheol sighed. 

"we got kicked out because of you." 

"what? You were the one causing the disturbance in the first place." 

"I just can't write anything." seungcheol mumbled. Too tired to repeat the bickering once aagin. 

But jeonghan Heard it. 

"I can help." the offer came out of no where and seungcheol was shocked. 

"are you looking down at me." 

"the fuck no. I'm just trying to help." 

"You trying to help me is one of the biggest lie I have ever heard." 

"whatever, I was just trying to be civil." 

"I don't need you to be civil with me." 

"tch just fuck off and rot. I hope you never get your inspiration." 

"yah...." 

But jeonghan had already left and seungcheol could only sight as he watch him walked away. 

....... 

" yah Yoon jeonghan why do you never call me? "

As soon as jeonghan picked up his phone his mother's voices screamed through the speaker. He rolled his eye. 

" I literally called you two days ago." 

"to ask me to send you more kimchi ....." 

"that still count as calling you." 

"tch what did I deserve to have such an ungrateful human as my son." 

"that's rude you know." 

"I know that's why I'm saying." 

"what a kind mother you are." 

"thank you.... Anyway I didn't call you for this drama. Have you pecked yet?" 

"for what?" 

"wow, how ignorant can you be?its the time of year where we all go to the summer house." 

"first of all I'm in a fucking university and I don't need to go to these stupid family trips also it's not even summer." 

"first of all language second no one asked your opinion. Peck your things and come here so we can leave tomorrow." 

"tomorrow?" 

"Yeah to spend the weekend. "

" But... "

" No buts, your sisters are already here. Heck even seungcheol is here. "

" what? "

" You are the only one who didn't come tch I really wished I had a son like seungcheol and not you. "

" whatever..... I will come. "

He shut off the phone. Still can't belive that seungcheol went there. He groaned as he packed his clothes. 

For some reason his and seungcheol's family had a tradition of going to a summer house every year. And they would spend their weekend there. 

Seungcheol and jeonghan never had a good relationship but it didn't matter that much. 

Jeonghan would spend his time with seungcheol's big brothers while seungcheol would be accompanied by jeonghan's sister. 

Never in these past year of spending his time I summer house he had an encounter with seungcheol. They were always careful. Ignoring each others existence enjoying their own time. 

.... 

The ride to home and to the summer house wasn't any entertaining. Jeonghan slept the whole time, seungcheol was there but he couldn't care less. 

And now that seungcheol's mother was gone jeognahn mother and sisters were now more affectionate towards him and his bother. 

But especially him because he was the youngest. 

Jeonghan just rolled his eyes, losing his mother was really tragic but getting this much care just irritates jeonghan too much that's why he didn't even bothered to look. And just slept. 

..... 

"so, jeonghan and seungcheol will get one room." 

"what?" 

"why?" 

They both said in unison and then proceed to glare at each other. 

"well because sejong (jeonghan's sister) have her boyfriend over so they are sharing one room and chanyeol (seungcheol's bother) also have his girlfriend over so there goes another room. You both need to share it and I hope you two are mature enough to not to kill each other for two day. "

Needless to say that they both didn't have any choice. The good thing about them was that they both were not total idiots. They knew how to stay in line, well most of the time, because punching each other time to time is still out of line. 

So they didn't say anything just went to the designated room. They silently chose each sides, glad that they could agree that jeonghan would go to right whole seungcheol would go to left. And put their bags there. 

Jeonghan left the room after changing into his trunks, he had plans to stay in pool the whole day, or atleast as long as his mother allowed him to. 

Seungcheol went outside. The house was in between hills so that was a great scenery provider and a good place for hiking. So he went out with jeonghan's other sister jihyo who unlike her brother was not lazy and was really found of athletic stuff perfect match for seungcheol. 

The whole day both boys didn't see each other except when it was time for lucnh and then at dinner. 

The night came earlier than jeonghan expected, he groaned in announce as he remembered that he had to spend his night with seungcheol in the same room. When he came to his room he found seungcheol busy with his assignment in his laptop. 

This was good, he can always ignore other's presence and go to sleep. 

And he did, except half an hour later when the clock strikes ten the noises starts pouring form the next room. 

Seungcheol couldn't hear because he had his earphones on but jeonghan looked perplaxed.

hearing the moans of his own sister is not something you want even if you live a life hundred times. He sighed. The noises were getting louder and louder. He searched his headphones but to his dismissal he remembered that seungcheols brother had borrowed them and can't have them right now since the later might be asleep. 

He stayed for five minutes but his patience wore thinner as the voices grew louder by each minutes he cursed and stood up and went to the other side of the room

He had no choise. not only seungcheol had earphones his part of the room was also protecd from the moans since it was far away from the opposite wall. 

Jeonghan slumped himslef on the bed, the moans were still there but muffled and he can keep up with that. 

But now there was another problem. Seungcheol gave him a look and stopped doing what ever he was doing. 

"what?" he asked curtly. 

"I don't have my headphones and my sister is having sex in the next room and I would rather die than to hear them so hear I am." 

Seungcheol looked at him amused. 

"so coming next to me is equal to dying?" 

"what do you think?" jeonghan asked, he was already sleeping. His eyes were closed he was sitting next to seungcheol with a very prominent distance between them. 

"you might have a cramp if you sit here the whole night, don't blame me in the morning." 

"whatever." jeonghan was really sleepy but before he could sleep another series of moans started to pour out, this time they were form the seungcheol's side of wall. 

"what the hell." seungcheol cursed. It was seungcheol's bother. 

"why the fuck they give us the room between two married couple... What the fuck.. I just wanted to sleep." jeonghan whined. And of course he can't sleep like this especially when the people behind such lewd voices were no other than his own relatives. 

"I'm leaving." jeonghan said as he stood up, seungcheol didn't say anything he was still too shocked. 

Instead of going towards the door jeonghan opened the window. And jumped outside. They were in the ground floor anyway. 

He knew he can't use the door becuase his mother would be outside and he seriously don't want to be questioned and he definitely don't want to answer the questions. 

The house was surrounded by greens and trees it might looked beautiful in the morning light but it was really spooky in the night. 

But he wasn't that scared and he actually found a big tree with a bench underneath it. 

It was really uncomfortable but still be tweet than those moans he heard back in his cosy room. 

The night wasn't that chilly and the atmosphere was okay, he can fall asleep. He just need to sacrifice his back and might wake up with a back pain. Still better than moans. 

He was almost asleep on the bench when he heard the rustle. He wasn't scared as he already knew who it was. 

Seungcheol slumped down in the bench, still a great deal of a distance between them like always. 

"guess your earphones didn't help you there." jeonghan mumbled. Seungcheol didn't say anything. He had brought his laptop and was now staring at the screen. 

"You know I can aways help you." jeonghan said it again. 

Seungcheol sighed. 

"I don't need your help, I can do it myslef" 

"then why you are still not done when the deadline in only a week away." 

"that's none of your concern, why are you so interested anyway." 

"I just don't want to go to next semester with knwoing I won't have a Choi seungcheol to beat in scores." 

"I'm not failing the fucking semester." 

"at the pace you are going, you certainly are." 

And then the silence took over them, for how long jeonghan couldn't count. He was asleep and was awake he didn't even know that. And then seungcheol said. 

"You know I do have a story." 

Jeonghan didn't say anything. 

"it's about two souls who hate each other but some how they always end up together. It's insane they want to get away but they are bound, bludn by chains." 

"that sound like us." jeonghan sound amused. 

"becuase it is." 

"why don't you submit that. I'm sure you have a very good detailed thing there." 

"I don't want to." 

"why?" 

"it's my story, it's my secret. I don't want to share it." 

"don't forget I'm there too and the fact you wrote me without my permission is a crime." 

" You don't deserve to complain." 

"that's rude." 

"just shut up, you are already half asleep." 

And jeonghan really was asleep. 

Seungcheol wonder if he would ever remember this conversation or not. He hoped he won't remember it. 

And it didn't take him long before he himself was asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... Do visit my Twitter time to time... I cry about my Ao3 fics there... Lol... I also have a lot of tiwtter aus as well if you all want to read :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo.....first of all thank you for 71 kudos....I am really happy. this is my fist fic to actually exceed 50+ and I am happy.  
> you might find mistakes in this chapter , Iam sorry about it.  
> enjoy..

Next day came in a blink, Jeonghan opened his eye and it was already morning. He was still sitting on that bench. His surrounding was now beautiful rather than creepy aura it emit last night.  
Jeonghan stretched himself, his back hurt like hell. He cursed at his sister for ruining his previous night. It was suppose to be a vacation and yet he was tired and was having back pain.  
Seungcheol was no where to be found and Jeonghan didn't focus on that since he knew that the other male had already gotten up and left early.

When he went back to the summer house no one was up, he looked at the clock and it was 7am of course no one was up. It was suppose to be a vacation and everyone was resting. He went back to his room and saw seungcheol already sleeping on the bed.  
His blood boil looking at the sight of it. Seungcheol could have woken him up when he was leaving. He would not have a pained back and mosquito bites all over his body.  
He groaned and kick seungcheol on his back. Seungcheol whimper in his sleep but didn't do anything further. Jeonghan cursed himself for being this weak.  
There was no point of him going back to sleep, so he took a shower and went outside again. This time he saw his mother in the lounge. She gave him a questioning look but he refused to answer. Too angry to form any word.  
And thus his whole day went bad, he was angry and no one noticed. Seungcheol acted like nothing happened. He wanted to confront his sister for such behaviors but he was too ashamed to that. In conclusion Jeonghan hated coming here.  
The only positive outcome this trip gave him was that now he knew what seungcheol was working on and he can focus on that to bother seungcheol even further.

......

"how was the trip?"

"hmm... Good... I guess." jeonghan mumbled.

"what do you mean." seokmin asked as he stuffed his face with his burger.

"nothing much happened, I spent the whole day in pool and spent the night outside with mosquitoes because my sister was having sex next room. "

Joshua choked on his drink.

"what?"

"what."

"anyway shua, are you coming with me to my dorm? It's getting late and I really really don't want to home alone." it might not be showing but Jeonghan was really scared with the fact that a certain bully named kim mingyu was outside and still lurking.

"I'm so sorry Han I can't..... I have to take my mom some where and it can't be delayed. We have already delayed it enough. "

" Oh its okay, what about you soekmin?"

"hyung I would love to... But I have a recording session with jihoon hyung and I can't be late." seokmin pout and jeonghanforgive. He really can't do anything about it.

"it's okay, I'll go alone."

"I'm sorry."

"don't be."

......

It was 7pm and jeonghan didn't know how it turned this late. Why there stupid teacher had to take his class this late.  
And now it was so late and dark and no one was there with him since they all had work.  
He wasn't scared to walk alone of anything but ever since he had an encounter with mingyu he was scared. He didn't want to confront his past nightmares again.  
Half way to dorm and everything was fine, but his luck didn't last longer.

"finally I got to meet you alone" he heard a voice, it sent shiver down his spine. How much he hated this voice, especially when it was an octave low raising all the red flags.

Jeonghan. Ignored the man who was just behind him and tried to walk faster, but to his disappointment he was pushed against the wall.  
Mingyu's face was just few centimeters apart and the smile in his face made jeognahn felt weak. He was so scared.

"let... Go.." jeonghan tried to push him away.

But mingyu had always been with more strength so he didn't even budge.

"Short hair suits you." mingyu said as his fingers trailed in jeonghan's hair. Jeonghan let out short breathless scream. He hated how he was in similar situation as last time. how he was held by those people, bleeding when mingyu came to him and grabbed his hair, proceeding to cut them. he hated how mingyu's fingers were now holding his hair again in the same way like last time. his eyes burn with tears. 

"let go." jeonghan sobbed. He hated how there was no one to help him, he hated how he was so useless and so defenseless. He hated it so much.

"You look so good in them, I'm glad how i made such good decision to cut your hair." mingyu said, Jeonghan felt sick. mingyu's fingers traveled from jeonghan's roots to his ear, to his chin. Making Jeonghan look up and their eyes met.  
Jeonghan wanted to die. He shut his eyes close he didn't want mingyu to see the fear in his eyes and fuel his ego.

He needed help, he knew he can't help himself. Mingyu's whole weight was on him and he felt like he was suffocating. He wished seungcheol was there. He despise that idea but he knew it was better than being with mingyu. He needed to run he needed to help himself.

"so did you miss me whole I was gone." mingyu whispered against his ears. Jeonghan shivered.  
He needed to be strong and with all strength in his body he pushed mingyu, but it wasn't that strong as mingyu only stumbled a little. Jeonghan knew he can't run towards his dorm because mingyu was just standing there and his dorm was still far. So he run to The only place he could run to and he did.  
Mingyu shouted and towards him, he hated how there was no one to help him. He was glad when he saw that building, he was never there before but he knew the address. His mother would always send him more things to send it to him so he knew the address.  
3rd floor  
Just there.  
Mingyu caught up with him as he held his hand and pulled him, he tried to push mingyu again but this time mingyu was prepared.  
Mingyu pulled him with one hand and a fist came into contact with jeonghan face.  
It hurt like hell,but he endured it.  
He pulled and tried to run away again, but mingyu's grip was really strong on his wrist.

"bitch where are you going? I waited all these year for this and you are still seungcheols slut?"

Jeonghan felt disgusted. Tears well up in his eyes, his lips were bleeding. Only a small of energy was left so he tried one last time. He pushed mingyu and ran again. Running was what he was best in so he did his best.  
He ran, he knew once he is in the premises of building he would be safe and he was. Once he entered the wall of building and there were people mingyu stopped and just glare at him.  
Jeonghan only had one option and he walked towards the 3rd floor.

3rd floor

12th apartment.

He knocked, he knew he was going to pass out any second and when he saw seungcheol's shocked face in front of him he knew he was safe

.....

Seungcheol didn't know what was happening as he dragged jeonghan unconscious body inside his apartment, he didn't want to get suspicious glances from his neighbors so he took jeonghan inside.  
When he put jeonghan on his couch he saw blood. he panicked but then he saw the lip cut and stop. not only his face was bruised and cut , there was traces of tears as well.  
With the amount of sweat and rapid heart beating it looked like he went through a run. The blood was coming out of the bruise and the cut and it was really concerning. He examine for more injuries but didn't found any.  
He didn't know what happened but he was angry at joenghan to let this happens to him.

.....

  
Jeonghan woke and found himself in unfamiliar surrounding. But in an instant he knew whom it belonged to. The apartment gave too much of seungcheol's vibe that it actually annoyed him. The soft blue wall, the light cream curtain and very few but decent decoration all screamed seungcheol.  
He didn't got time to explore more as seungcheol himself appeared in front of him..

"care to explain."

"mingyu." jeonghan said

"You need to consult police and charge him as your stalker with the addition of violence too."

"I'll do it later."

Seungcheol raise his brow in question.

"he is still outside, I don't wish a death you know."

seungcheol walked towards the window, they were on 3rd floor but they could still see mingyu lurking outside. it made Jeonghan shiver.

"spend the night and leave in morning." seungcheol said in his cold voice and, handing him the blanket and let for his room. Jeonghan watched him and he knew that he had not right to complain so he didn't say anything.  
He then felt his face and found a band aid on his left cheek and some ointment on his lips.  
Seungcheol might have put them while he was still unconscious.

Lights were off, seungcheol was gone and jeonghan as left in dark with only moon light illuminating the place. He sit there, in the couch looking the sky (as much as it was visible) wrapped around his blanket. Thinking when will he ever find a person who would take care of him and love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i really need poeple to talk to me about my fics...it gives me ideas and inspiration, anyway love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, you must be surprised but this was suppose to be the part of chapter five but for some reason it wasn't. so yeah I just added it.  
> thank you all for liking this, I alredy got 80 kudos wtf.  
> also...i know you all don't want to follow me on twitter which i can see why. but I have made a # which is #my_fix and you can search it and will find things I write about my fics and aus.... so yeah...don't follow me but you can search this tag once in a while and stay updated.  
> anyway enjoy...love you all.

Morning came earlier than Jeonghan expected. When he woke up he was all bundled up in the blanket and was still on the couch. Since it was Saturday he knew he had no classes so he could laze around more.

But this was not his place so he had to get up. He looked around and saw Seungcheol sitting on the coffee table with his laptop.

"hey." Jeonghan didn't know why he said it.

Seungcheol glared at him before standing up.

"pack up and leave I was just here so you could get up and I would lock my apartment."

"But we don't have any class." Jeonghan still wasn't fully awake, he whined.

"unlike other people I have things to do and I'm going to jihoon's studio."

"Oh, now I remember, give me that story I wanna read."

"what?"

"what."

"I can't give you that."

"why not? I can always charge you for writing about me without my consult."

Seungcheol glare has always been scary, but it had no effect in Jeonghan. He might be the only one but what he can withstand that deadly glare. He had been seeing it for ten years already.

Seungcheol fumbled through his bag and pulled out a usb and threw it towards Jeonghan.

"Here, take it and fuck off. I'm leaving"

"I thought you were going to kick me out."

"toast is here so eat that before you leave." seungcheol said and then he left. Jeonghan smiled. He can't let such good opportunity go away.

He giggled as he unwrap himself for t he blanket, got out of the couch and went to take shower. He threw his clothes in washing machine and while he bath. He also took a hoodie from seungcheol's wardrobe and a pair of shorts.

He walked in seungcheol's clothes in his apartment, there now way he was or leaving before looking at this place. This was once in a life time chance for him. But first he needed to fill his stomach. So he took toast as seungcheol told him to and searched for milk. There was chocolate milk and plain one. Jeonghan made a face but took the chocolate one

Seungcheol's house really didn't have anything that could pipe interest in Jeonghan, so just went to seungcheol's room took out his laptop attached the USB and laid on seungcheol's bed. 

Last night he didn't offered him the bed so today he will take the bed for whole day. 

...... 

Reading the story made Jeonghan realize many things. First seungcheol was a really good writer and even though Jeonghan didn't want to admit it he knew it was true. Just look at the master piece he was reading. 

Second thing he noticed was how seungcheol was so detailed and how he described the scene comparing their lives with those two abandon souls.

The story of two souls who didn't like each other presence yet they were chained together and had to live and go through same experience.

Jeonghan liked it. It made him realize one thing, even though the souls hate each other but they have spent so much time together that they didn't realize that they have grown up and now can always break the chains, to get away from each other to be free.

And jeonghan thought that this is what they were suppose to do.

break the chains

.....

Seungcheol came back to his apartment after 4 hours spending at jihoon's studio, he was still stuck and now was actually thinking of sending his secret story as assignment. To his annoyance Jeonghan was still there, not only just there but also on his bed munching the secret stash of snacks he owned. Wearing his fuking clothes.

he won't deny the fact that Jeonghan wearing his clothes made him look a bit better, only becuase they were his clothes not because jeonghan was originally cute. 

"what the hell are you doing?" he was angry.

"Oh you are here early. I was just reading the story."

"I gave you USB so you can take it to home and do that."

"I know.. But I was just lazying around. It's Saturday. Anyway I think that this story is really good... You should submit it."

Seungcheol raised a brow at him and said.

"well thank you for your suggestion and now would you please fuck off."

"tch so rude."

"also give me back my clothes."

"mine are still in wet."

"then go naked."

Jeonghan gave him an un amused look before packing.

"Also please put strawberry milk in your fridge, because it tastes good and also because I said so."

And with that he left.

....

Jihoon was going back to his dorm when he saw jeonghan walking.

"hey." jihoon said, he assume they were in a stage that they could greet each other without being awkward. And it looked like jeonghan thought the same.

"Hey." he greeted with smile. Jihoon looked at him and the clothes looked familiar.

" where are you going? " jihoon asked as they walk in same direction.

" my home. "

" then where were you in the morning? "

" at seungcheol's." jeonghan was calm, Jihoon looked at him in surprise. He scan the other face to find if the other was joking or not but it looked like he wasn't. But jihoon did find a cut on his lips.

Did they fight again?

"why? "

"mingyu,.... last night he attacked me again." Jeonghan pointed at his lip cut.

"and seungcheol saved you?" he wanted to add "again" to that.

"nah.. I ran and since his dorm was near so went there."

"Oh." jihoon could see Jeonghan didn't want to tell anything more so he just stayed silent.

He was still in confusion. What kind of relationship does these two even have. Like one day they fight and almost break each other's bones the second day they help each other. Protecting other from a bully. And then jeonghan claimed that he hate seungcheol yet he went to his house for help and spent night and came out wearing seungcheol's clothes. His head hurt thinking all that.

"Don't think too much, I told you. You don't need to figure us out. We are just two souls bonded by chain."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heloooooooo my lovely people......I am in a really good mood today....first of all...thank you so much for all these 92 kudos...Like what the actual fuck....anyway do check out my other fics as well.....I would appreciate it.....anyway this chapter is second last...so.....yes have fun...

Break the chains

That's what jeonghan planned on doing but he didn't know how to work on that.

"hey, how do you break up with someone."

"eh.... Break up... You have a boy friend?" Joshua raised his brow at him looking all curious and surprised.

"i don't have a boy friend, you should know that. I mean break off... I don't even know what kind of friendship I have with him."

"with who?"

"with seungcheol."

"You want to break up with seungcheol?"

"now you put it this way it's making it a bit weird."

"it is weird, aren't you enemies..? Of you want to breakup up with your enemies? than it means you want to be friends?... You want to be friends with seungcheol?"

"where the fuck do you even get this stupid idea from? no... I just don't want to see him.. Like no contact and all."

"But you do this all the time."

"But then I always end up meeting him."

"just ignore him."

"how the fuck am I suppose to ignore him if he is annoying."

"then you can't break up with him." Joshua said as matter of factly.

"fuck it."

Jeonghan groaned he didn't know that breaking chains would be this hard.

.....

"so you have finished the assignment."

"yes. But I'm not sure about the ending."

"ending?"

"yes..."

"can I look at your work."

"I'll send it to you and can you please submit it because I can't and have some work to do."

"it's your assignment."

"I know."

"okay."

......

"fuck with this breaking chains, what the hell are you doing here?"

jeonghan looked at seungcheol who followed him to the police station when he was going to report the file against mingyu. 

"well I'm a most important witness you know." 

Jeonghan can't even deny that fact. But he was angry, why does it have to be seungcheol all the time? Why do seungcheol even know. Mingyu in first place? Why does he know so much about him?

He hated it so much but he can't do a single thing against it. They filed a report with whatever evidence they could provide. 

"You know, I have decided to break chains." 

"break chains?" 

"yes. I'm just tired to be with you, we are getting no where." 

"we never started journey together in the first place." 

"I know, and what ever is happening with our lives it's just making me mad and confuse so I'm breaking chains." 

"I don't think I have a right to tell you anything, do as you please"

Jeonghan wanted to be happy, listening to the fact that seungcheol actually don't care and he can break chain with out any regret. But there was something inside his heart telling him that it wasn't right, something is not right and it's all going to change. 

..... 

Seungcheol's story was so good that it surprises jihoon, he read it three times and in his fourth time he started to understand what it actually meant. 

**_they walked side by side, never looking at each other but feeling other's presence. It was odd yet satisfying. Words couldn't be shared with in them, because they hated each other but they couldn't be separated._ **

**_Was it because they were chained?_ **

**_Or it just they were so used to each other that they forgot about chains... We never know._ **

Jihoon liked the flow of how those two souls lived but story went to an abrupt ending with one soul finally breaking the chains and running away. It pained jihoon, he didn't like the ending and looking at seungcheol and jeonghan now he could feel what it actually meant. 

These two souls didn't even know what they should be doing instead of running away. So he opened the edit area and started writing. 

**_'I'm leaving, with these chains, I'm breaking.'_ **

****

**_'do as you please, I don't have any attachment to you.'_ **

****

**_'good bye.'_ **

And that's how the story ended so jihoon added. 

**_and then he left, ages went by the soul didn't find happiness._ **

****

**_'why's that.' he asked._ **

**_'meybe because you left what you desired.'_ **

**_'I desired no one.'_ **

****

**_'you did. it was him'_ **

****

**_'how is this even possible, I loathed him'_ **

****

**_'did you ever seen him up close.'_ **

****

**_'I spent hundred of years with him"_ **

**_' in his eyes. '_ **

**_' no. '_ **

****

**_' you were suppose to look at him ,talk to him to know him, the chains were biding you physically. And you were suppose to bond mentally. But you broke the chained. '_ **

****

**_' I hated him'_ **

****

**_'did you?'_ **

****

**_'I didn't?'_ **

****

**_'chains weren't there in the first place, you were born to be together. You were soulmates.'_ **

****

**_'I....'_ **

****

**** **_"be together, that's what was written for you, happy or sad that was your choice. '_ **

****

**_' all those years and we chose sadness. '_ **

****

**_' yes... It was you own mistake. Now go. '_ **

****

**_' do I have time? '_ **

****

**_' the eternity is yours. '_ **

Jihoon smiled as he typed of the ending ready for it to be submit. He hoped that the in real life souls would be able to get the message. 

.... 

Exams came, and went by, semester ended and there were two months of semester break. What a bliss. 

And when semester started jeonghan made sure to avoid seungcheol For some reason it was odd, he knew he hadn't involved seungcheol any deeper into his life and seungcheol was just someone who watched from side lines. But boy he was wrong. 

He learned that he was used to seungcheol sitting across him but now he himself made sure he can't see seungcheol so he changes his seat. It was weird and than after getting full scores in test he didn't mock seungcheol for getting one less point and he had to put so much effort into doing that. 

He realized that it was him who always initiated the conversations between them. Even if they were insults. 

And it made him go crazy. 

"okay I checked your assignment and they all are so good, but I really liked seungcheol's story, especially the ending." 

And jeonghan didn't know the story ended and he realized he never knew it because it wasn't complete when he got it. And the urge to walked unto seungcheol demanding the copy was really hard to suppress. 

So it was him, all those years it was him who took seungcheol as for granted. Walking towards him demanding things. Asking for help and getting helped. 

And this made him so mad at himself. Because of his attitude he now didn't know how to live without him anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

"you changed the ending." Jihoon didn't know if it was a question or a statement, but he answered it anyway.

"Yeah I did."

"But I already had written the ending."

"it wasn't ending, it was an abrupt scene cut and it disturbed the flow of the story."

"But it was my story."

"what's the big deal, I just wrote a paragraph."

"He came back."

"who?"

"The soul."

"Yes."

"But in real life he didn't because its not fiction."

"So?"

"So we can't have a happy ending."

"Are you talking about story or reality?"

"Reality."

"Well reality is not fiction, it's your life."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Are you an idiot... This is your life. You can change it however you want. You make your destiny, You don't have to follow a damn story."

"But he didn't came."

"Two people make a destiny. If he is not coming, you go."

"Me?"

"Of course."

"I can't just go."

"Yes you can."

Seungcheol didn't answer after that. Jihoon just stared at Seungcheol thinking how stupid friend he have and prayed that he get some sense in him.

....

"I wanna know his story." Jeonghan whined.

"why don't you just ask him." Joshua was now annoyed, he had been listening to the same rant foe half an hour already. 

"I don't want to have any connection with him, remember."

"Then I don't think you are allowed to snoop around in some strangers business."

"Seungcheol is no stranger."

Joshua raised his brow at his friend and Jeonghan let out a high pitched noise.

"I hate him so much I thought It would be easy to get rid of him but God damn it he is so hard to get rid off."

"Remember when I said that you might like him? I think I was right."

"what the hell... I don't like him... Are you stupid.... And by the way according to Seungcheol's story we are souls bound by chains who can't stand each other." 

"How do you know his story?"

"I... I have read it."

"That's questionable.... Where did you read it? And also if you have read it why the fuck are you complaining about not reading the story."

"The story wasn't finished when I read it."

"Wow he actually showed you before he finished it? You said that you two hate each other."

"Don't misunderstand... I just happened to be in his house and he showed me his work."

"Jeonghan I think you need to realize that you are attached to Seungcheol more than you think, and I also think I am missing something here in my information about you. When did you even met him?"

"That's not true."

"There isn't anything bad to deny."

"There is and you are being stupid."

"I am just stating fact."

"I don't care."

Jeonghan didn't know why but he hated how Joshua tried to know it all,when he didn't even know how Jeonghan felt. Or maybe it was because Joshua might be telling truth and Jeonghan just didn't want to admit it.

.....

Jeonghan didn't know how he ended up walking away from Joshua's dorm this late. He was suppose to stay there for night. But his fight with Joshua made him leave the dorm and now he was regretting his life choices. He was now annoyed at himself more than Joshua.

"Found you." like a deja vu and Mingyu was in front of him again.

"What are you doing here?" Jeonghan stammered, he hated how he lost all his confidence and become weak in a spam of few seconds.

"Wow you have some balls to report me to police for stalking. They came to my house and I made sure that they won't come again." the Jeonghan felt shivers ran through his spine.

His eyes widened as he tried to run away. But he was caged by Mingyu. Jeonghan felt small, he suddenly remember Seungcheol. he shook his, now was not the time to think is someone whom he had totally removed from his life,or at least tried to.

Such thoughts of Seungcheol made Jeonghan angry. Why does it always had to be Seungcheol? Why there wasn't any other man saving him? Why he himself hadn't got any strength to fight for himself? Why does it always had to be Seungcheol in the end?

He needed to help himself, he thought. And with new mind set he pushed Mingyu away. He was weaker than the other male but he had promised to fight for himself until he could. Mingyu gained his balance really quickly as he grabbed Jeonghan's head and slammed it on the wall behind. Jeonghan blacked out for a few seconds, he felt like his head was going to split with pain. It was probably bleeding too.

"It was his idea? Wasn't it? I can't believe you still have him as your body guard."

Jeonghan felt so angry. Why does everyone thinks that Seungcheol always protects him? and he needs Seungcheol in his life? But it was the truth and it made him even more upset.

"He is not my body guard for fuck sake." he screamed, his head was throbbing but he can't just let himself be beaten up like this. His fist didn't do much damage to Mingyu as he hit him.

Blood was seeping through his head, his body was becoming weak. He tried to push again but Mingyu was far stronger. Jeonghan was still resisting even he was this weak which Mingyu lose his mind as he punched Jeonghan in his gut muttering string of curses almost like he was possessed by something. The man has gone lunatic. Jeonghan felt his conscious leaving him as he left his body to be the rag doll for Mingyu.

.....

Jihoon and Seokmin were leaving after finishing song for studio. It was really late.

"So where do you live?"

"Me and Shua hyung share a dorm."

"Oh..."

"And Jeonghan hyung is visiting us today too so it will be fun."

"Wow you guys must have loads of fun, and here I am friend with Seungcheol who is boring as fuck."

Seokmin laughed and said.

"you are always welcome in our dorm."

"I'll see....."

They both took a turn and saw the most horrible scene in their whole life.

"h... Hyung."

"fuck... Seokmin call police." Jihoon said as he ran towards Mingyu who was beating a almost Unconscious Jeonghan. despite his height Jihoon had muscles as he was able to push Mingyu away from Jeonghan.

"Didn't know Jeonghan had more than one sugar daddies." Mingyu snickered.

It made Jihoon felt sick in his guts. He ignored the tall man and reached out to Jeonghan.

"stay away he is mine" Mingyu growled.

Jihoon didn't know if he could fight this man, when he was not only four head taller than him but buff too. But to his luck the police came sooner than he expected and he was glad that nothing went wrong but then he remembered unconscious Jeonghan. He ran towards the elder. 

He was bleeding, Jihoon panicked he could hear seokmin sobbing beside him he didn't know what to do as police pushed him away slowly scooping the unconscious body In his arms. 

"we have to get him to hospital, can you call his relative or anything?" the officer ask, Jihoon Was blank but when officer asked him again he nod hurriedly and dialed one familiar number 

..... 

Jihoon calling at this hour only meant he wanted to crash at Seungcheol's place. Seungcheol groaned and ignore the call for first two times because he just wanted to be alone. But when the call came continuously he got annoyed and picked it up. 

"what?" 

Jihoon voice was shaking, he had never heard his voice like this. 

"hyung...." he never called Seungcheol hyung too. 

"Jihoon ah.. What happened..?"

He was now worried, a bit guilty that he didn't pick up the phone before. 

"Jeonghan hyung....he is in hospital." 

"what?" 

"just hurry up, we are in xxx hospital and I really don't know what to do, oh my God he was bleeding so much and he still hadn't regained his conscious. And..." 

"I'm just coming.." 

Seungcheol didn't know how he said those words, and how he dressed up to go outside or how he took the train to the hospital. It was all in blur. All he could remember were the words Jeonghan and blood. 

The old memories swirls in his mind, the night when he saw Jeonghan limping, bleeding. His hairs were mess, cut in different directions. And when he held seungcheol's hand first time, sobbing hard squeezing it sniffing out a weak "help me" before fainting Seungcheol knew he had to protect him. And so he did. 

Since then he got this new feeling of wanting to protect Jeonghan. He didn't know if it was love or affection but it was something and it came naturally to him. 

And when that teacher attacked Jeonghan in attempt of rape and actually succeeding in it, Seungcheol was furious. He would have killed the man if Jeonghan's shaky arms would stop him and remind him that he it was okay, justice was served and then he took away that frail body in his arms to hospital. 

And today again he was going to hospital, he didn't know what happened but he knew Jeonghan was hurt and it sent alarms in his head. 

How could he let this happened. Why wasn't he there when Jeonghan needed him, why did he had to know this from Jihoon? So many questions and it all landed one question.

Why did he cared so much? And if you had asked this question to his younger self he could have just said something related to humanity but today was different. Today he was accepting, that maybe he was in love with Yoon Jeonghan, he had spent so many years together with him that now it was impossible to live with out him. 

The year spent with Jeonghan made him realize that he needed the man in his life, even if they don't interact in most human way, at least he know that Jeonghan is safe, Happy and protected. 

And maybe a tiny part of him want to gain more of jeonghan's attention to himself but he pushed it away. Accepting the fact that he needed Jeonghan was already a huge step for him. 

He reached hospital running into the building. Almost knocking out people in his way, he asked the receptionist about Jeonghan. People gave him weird looks but he didn't care, he ran again once the women at the desk told him about the whereabouts of Jeonghan. 

When he reached there he stopped, Jeonghan's mother was there and she hugged him crying when he reached. He held her tight as he looked around, there was Seokmin sniffing into Joshua's arms, Jihoon looked so feared as he sit there biting his own nail. Jeonghan's father was talking with doctor. 

He wanted to feel happy that Jeonghan had people around him, but for some reason he felt angry, sad. Why were these people here? Why is he the last one to know? He was there when Jeonghan was in danger, Jeonghan held him when he needed him, Jeonghan always find him first when he was in trouble. 

Than what changed? what was wrong that today he wasn't the first one anymore. It hurt him so much but his rational part told him that now it wasn't the time so he just stayed there standing still. 

He looked at Jihoon and asked. 

"what happened?" 

"Mingyu." was all Jihoon could say. Seungcheol almost cursed but stopped because he was still holding Mrs Yoon. 

"He took a blow on his head and had a lot of blood loss." Mrs Yoon said, still crying. "And he is still not waking up." 

She cried again thinking of how his son hasn't be able to gain conscious. Seungcheol wanted to scream but he just tightened his arms around her and let her sob in his embrace. 

...... 

Jeonghan woke up, his head was throbbing with pain, the needle stabbed into his hand was making him feel weaker than he wanted. He looked around, ah hospital. A strange but somehow familiar space. The pungent smell was always so irritating for him. He tried to sit up but was too weak to do so. He looked to his side and saw his mother,. A feeling of relief washed over him. In his weak voice he called out. 

"mother?" 

His mother's eyes widened as she looked at him

"Han? Oh my God you are up... Someone call the doctor, he is up." and then there was a commotion, Jeonghan soon found himself surrounded by doctors and nurses and they checked his vitals and many other things before they pass him that he was now stable. 

"how long.... I have been out?" he asked her. 

"four days." she smiled, but her eyes were crying. Jeonghan hugged his mother. Never in his life he saw her like this but he assume that's how the mother's work. 

The whole day he was visited by his friends and family, all crying and hugging him. Even Jihoon came and Jeonghan was surprised yet thankful that it was Jihoon who saved him. 

Even after all this he felt empty, it's like a huge part of him was missing. 

It took him a while to realize that there was no Seungcheol. 

His heart clenched as he thought that Seungcheol hadn't visited him, But shouldn't he be happy? It was him who said he was cutting of all rope with Seungcheol. Then why? Why did it felt so sad and lonely.? Why did felt like he was missing a huge part of him?

He wanted to ask about Seungcheol but he can't do that. He didn't want to be weak, if he had promised to push away Seungcheol from his life he will do it. 

A week in hospital and Jeonghan thought he would do better with each day but ever second passing by made things worse. 

He heard the good news of Mingyu getting caught, he got his friends and family beside him. What more did he need? But then a voice in his mind told him it was Seungcheol he needed. The past seven days he hadn't seen a single glimpse of Seungcheol and he hated it. He wanted to see him, he wanted to hear his voice. He thought he would have gone crazy if he won't see the man. 

"why are you acting so pathetic? just go and see him." 

"I can't?" 

"why?" 

"he said he don't want to see me." 

"when did he said that?" 

"He did when we went to the police station to report file against mingyu. He said he wanted to cut of our relationship." 

"and do you want that?" 

  
........ No"

"then get up and visit him you stupid head." 

"what if he don't want it? What if he hates me? What if he said that I broke his promise?" 

"are we really talking about his feelings when you are a wreck here. If you go at least you will be satisfied by yourself." 

"I'll try." 

"You should, and I think he is waiting for you too." 

.... 

Next day came and Jeonghan really hated himself for feeling desperate. He wanted to be angry at Seungcheol but he couldn't, after all these year he knew Seungcheol respects people promises and privacy. And if Jeonghan didn't want to see him he would try his hard to not to come to his line of sight. 

And that's what made him sad, wasn't he even worth a fight for? Why Seungcheol didn't even resist and just get along with his stupid idea? 

And then thinking of such things he heard Joshua voice in his head

 _'maybe you love him?'_

Jeonghan bewildered at the thought of falling in love with Seungcheol 

No... He wasn't in love, it was just mere attachment he had with the other male because they spent almost their whole life with each other, that's all. 

But he was betrayed by his own mind as image of Seungcheol filled in his head. How good he looks when he is angry, or when he protects Jeonghan. And how he loved it when he chose literature Seungcheol did the same because Jeonghan had social anxiety and he had to know at least one person in the class to be able to function properly. But we never talk about it. 

And that's when Jeonghan realized that they never talk about how Seungcheol had shaped his life around Jeonghan, a fortress was made just for Jeonghan, a path he created for Jeonghan to walk upon. 

The idea of him needing Seungcheol was getting too clear for him. It gave gave him no choice but to admit that he might feel a bit more than just attachment towards the other male.

..... 

Jeonghan had it enough, being in love with Seungcheol or not, he just need to see the guy. He need to beat the shit out of Seungcheol and ask him why did he not visited when he almost died. And then he would hug him and started crying because he was so scared because only Seungcheol can calm him down. 

It's been 7 days without Seungcheol and he decided that he was going to go any length to meet the man. So when the nurse came he asked her. 

"um... Can I go to Bathroom?" 

"sure." the nurse detached the IV needle from his hand and let him go to the bath room. That was his only chance. Ten minutes later the nurse gets worried and that's when Mrs Yoon arrived. 

"where is hannie?" she asked. 

"he said he went to bath room, but it's been ten minutes and I'm a bit worried." 

"Oh my God." 

And soon the search started. 

In the street Jeonghan was running barefoot. He had those hospital slipper but they were a hassle to run with, so he ditched them. He was glad that he took his mother's coat so people wont see his hospital gown. Not that he wasn't noticeable with a grown up man wearing a women coat while running bare feet, but we don't care about that. The goal was to reach Seungcheol's dorm. 

..... 

Seungcheol phone rang and it was Mrs Yoon. This can't be good as he took the call immediately.

"hello?"

"Oh my God Seungcheol, do you know where is Jeonghan?"

"what do you mean where? Isn't he still in the hospital?"

"he was, but then he ran, oh my God this child will be a death of me."

"He ran....?"

"Please... please look for him, his condition is still weak, what If he faints in streets or something."

Seungcheol heart sank as he heard those words.

_'the hell Jeonghan.'_ he thought.

"I will search for him. " he said as he as he cut off the call.

As a cue the bell rang, he was confused but he walked over and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw him, the man who made everyone lose their mind and creating a chaos,

Jeonghan was panting hard, he was in his mother coat, hair disheveled, iv needle still attached to his hand.

"what the fuck." Seungcheol growled. Before he could scold Jeonghan more or take any action Jeonghan punched him hard on his stomach. But even though he put so much strength in it Seungcheol felt nothing. He looked at Jeonghan in confusion.

"where the hell were you?" Jeonghan said as he hit him again.

"why the hell you didn't visit me? I was on the hospital for a whole fucking week, I almost died and you still didn't came... Why?"

He said as he glared at Seungcheol, still throwing weak punches at him.

Seungcheol took Jeonghan's weak wrist his hands, they were weak and frail.

"Didn't you asked me to not to come. "

Jeonghan let out a sarcastic laugh.

"And you listen to me so well. " Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol angrily. Seungcheol looked at him, their eyes meeting just staring into each other and Jeonghan felt the urge to cry. He had been holding it for too long.vHis eyes starts watering and when he opened his mouth to say something all he could let out was a sniff.

Seungcheol's eyes widened as he saw what was happening.

"Yah... Don't cry..." but Jeonghan started weeping at this point. Seungcheol sigh, he had no choice as he pulled Jeonghan with the wrists he was holding before and take him into his embrace. The hug was the first, for the first time In those more than ten years they actually felt the warmth of each other.

Jeonghan felt dumb that he never held Seungcheol like this. He was mad at himself that he spent all those year useless and didn't allowed Seungcheol to be near him. 

Seungcheol didn't know a hug could be this powerful. The felt and need to protect Jeonghan was more than ever. He now realized that maybe he really was in love with Jeonghan and this is what he need to complete himself. 

Something that was near him his whole life yet he was fool enough to not to hold that. 

They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to be separated. But thing had to be done so Seungcheol peeled Jeonghan away from him, Jeonghan whined at the lost of warmth. 

Seungcheol looked at him and Jeonghan looked wrecked, eyes swollen, nose red, his appearance wasn't doing any better yet he looked relaxed and it might be first time he saw the other male like this. 

"come inside." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan followed. 

Seungcheol pointed at Jeonghan to sit at the couch as he went to kitchen. He opened the fridge and there were many packs of milk, and two small carton of strawberry flavor. He grab one out as he strolled back to the living room

Jeonghan was sitting on the couch and for the first time Seungcheol realized that the man was bare feet. He clicked his tongue which got Jeonghan's attention. He walked and handed the milk to Jeonghan who took it in a mixture of surprise and delight. 

"your feet.... They are bleeding." 

Seungcheol stated. 

"Oh." Jeonghan really had nothing to say as he looked down and saw his feet. 

Seungcheol disappeared again. Jeonghan didn't expect for them to hug and be normal like that, but he guess they were never normal to begin with. He sighed as he sipped the strawberry milk, he smiled as he taste the sweet milk.

 _'He remembered.'_ He thought. 

Seungcheol came back with a wet towel, and a bowl of water and first aid. He sat on the floor beside Jeonghan and took his feet, he started cleaning Jeonghan's feet which were black and red at the same time. The dirt and the blood were dry but Seungcheol was patient as he take his time cleaning them. 

Jeonghan said nothing, he just watched. And it didn't felt weird at all, he just watch Seungcheol taking care of him, like always. But this time he didn't had an urge to cry or to feel pity for himself. He just watched. 

"I want to know the ending." Jeonghan said when Seungcheol was done with the left feet and was proceeding with the right one. 

"Ending?" 

"The story, how it end?" 

"The soul came back." 

"Oh,"

"I didn't write it though. It was Jihoon who did." 

"The soul came back." 

"Aha." Seungcheol still hadn't looked up, but him rubbing the same spot made Jeonghan realize that he wasn't focusing. 

"The other soul.... Did he accept it?" 

The question had many meaning and Seungcheol knew that. He finally looked up, their eyes meeting and Jeonghan was looking at him. Trying to convey the message, to turn words which he couldn't say into emotions. To tell him that he was ready to comeback, only if Seungcheol allowed him to. 

"What if I say he did? " Seungcheol said after a short pause. 

"I might cry again because that the only thing I wanna hear." Jeonghan said, his voice trembling. 

"I don't want you to cry." 

"it's happiness you dumb ass." 

"still." Seungcheol said, his hands lifting up to Jeonghan's eyes and for the first time Jeonghan realize that he was crying again. Seungcheol took away the tear in his finger. 

"don't cry." he whispered. 

Jeonghan eyes got blurred, his lips wobbled, he couldn't take it anymore. His heart racing as he leaned in. He wasn't sure if Seungcheol met him half way or it was just him leaning all the way but their lips meet and everything went still. 

Seungcheol one hand was creasing his cheeks as he moved his lips against Jeonghan's. Jeonghan had his both hands on Seungcheol's shoulder to keep him in balance as he take taste of Seungcheol for the first time. 

The kiss was slow, as the lips move against each other trying to convey the feeling they had, the doubts they both feared to show, the feelings they both hid. When they pulled away they both were smiling. finally, the both souls felt at ease. finally they both realized that they were meant to be. 

"You are an idiot." he said as he hit Seungcheol in his shoulder. 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and said. 

"look who's talking." 

"I'm still angry that to didn't came." 

"Because you asked me not to." 

"Never in your life you have listened to me, why now?" 

"I have always listened to you my whole life if you actually see through it." 

Jeonghan couldn't say anything as he pout and glared at Seungcheol. 

"You are still an idiot though." 

"we both are." 

"would it hurt you to acknowledge that right now you are the only who is idiot." 

"very." Seungcheol smiled as he went back to cleaning his feet. 

"we need to get you back to the hospital." 

"I don't want to." 

"well I'm not asking if you want to or not I'm informing you that we are leaving." 

Seungcheol said as he stood up. Jeonghan whined, and Seungcheol gave him a peck as an answer.

...

Jeonghan mother was furious but was crying as well, seungcheol thought she was same as Jeonghan but didn't comment on it. 

Jeonghan was admitted again because he almost fainted out of fatigue.

He did scream about him being well but no one paid attention, and he was in the hospital bed again for three more day, serves him right for running away like a madman. 

Nothing changed between him and seungcheol, they just became more friendlier and there was a lot of kissing. 

"when I said I wanted you two to be together I didn't want it like this." Joshua made a face when he entered the hospital room and saw Seungcheol creasing Jeonghan's hair as Jeonghan read him some story. 

"it's disgusting." 

"fuck off, you are just jealous." 

"if I knew you two would be like this I wouldn't have made the ending, this is worse than Seeing you both beating the crap out of each other." Jihoon said as he entered the room, just after Joshua. 

"Well you both are just jealous and I don't care about it." Jeonghan said and all his friend could do was to roll their eyes. 

..... 

"How we come to this?" 

"I don't know." 

"Nothings change though,We used to see each other on daily bases, and it's still same, you helped me a lot than and now too. Only now instead of your fist it's your lips that meet mine." 

"wow the cringe, I can't believe I forgot that you used to write cringy first love poems in your free time." 

"if you dare to let this word out I might just have to kill you." 

"But then you will be lonely" 

"I'll cry but I had to do it." 

They both laughed and then fell into complete silence. 

"When did it even start." Seungcheol said few minutes later. 

"what?" 

"These....feelings." 

"I don't know." 

"I tried to think about it, I don't know about love but the feeling to protect you first came when... When he cut your hair." Seungcheol tried to use proper words. 

"well the I guess it was the same day I thought I have no one else but you. It kinda irritated me you know, because even though I hated you I knew I had no one beside you." 

"what a good start we had." Seungcheol let out a sarcastic laugh and Jeonghan joined. 

"at least we are together now." 

"Took us five years to realize it." 

"I was angry when I found I loved you." 

"You... You love me." 

"Oh....." 

Silence followed. 

"what if I say that I do." Jeonghan said, voice filled with nervousness. 

"Then I'll tell you... I do too." Seungcheol said smiling as he turned his head around to meet Jeonghan's eyes, they were laying on the hospital bed,both cramped together. He leaned in to kiss Jeonghan.

Two souls has finally met. This time knowing the purpose they had, it was all along to love each other but they never knew, they spent their lives looking at different direction but now that their path met they found out the way to live. The way to love. This is what they were meant to be. Together and to be in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.....finally this has come to an end....How long has it been? this journey was really different for me. when I first post the chapter I didn't know it will get this much attention. and tbh I still don't know why this fic has more than 100 kudos... such madness....but I am really thankful. for the love and support. the last chapter was so hard to write, I didn't know what to feel and i was just stuck. it took me more than ten days to write the last chapter. I'm very bad at writing endings so I really didn't know how to end this...it might be not something you like...but i did my best....thank you all again for your support and everything.... and if you ever want to check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/my___1OO4) you are free to do so...
> 
> once again thank you.


	9. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUELLLL!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELOOOO...... first of all surprise with this sequel....yesss....you know when I finished this fic I didn't want to write the sequel....because I was still confused with this fic...but after a while I realized that I miss writing this fic and fucking need a sequel....so here it is...it's short but yeah...

Jeonghan eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit him. He groaned, not wanting to wake up. Stretching his limbs he stirred, he flipped himself to other side, trying to get into another comfortable position. The sheets felt soft to his skin and he closed his eyes again.  
But his brain was now working and it took a whole for him to get that it was not only morning but also pretty late too. He quickly sit up fumbling his arms to grab his mobile.  
It was 8 am. fuck, he has only one hour before his class starts. He looked to his side and for first time he realized that his side was empty.

'Fuck you Choi'

he cursed under his breath. He was glad that Seungcheol's dorm had an attached bathroom to his bedroom as he quickly went there for his morning routine. All cleaned, he stepped out of the room and walked towards the living room.  
Seungcheol was on couch sipping his coffee, Jeonghan looked at the time and he knew they had some to spare. Seungcheol dorm was near to campus anyway.  
He walked towards Seungcheol and his boy friend looked at him, giving a questioning look as Jeonghan came closer than his comfort zone.

Jeonghan leaned in, he was a few centimeter away from seungcheol's lips when he was blocked by the book Seungcheol was holding. He whined, glaring at Seungcheol.

"You brushed your teeth?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and grabbed the book Seungcheol was holding. He took the book and threw it away somewhere at the back.

"Hey." Seungcheol said,  
But Jeonghan just cupped his face, straddling his lover, knees by side as he leaned in to finally attached their lips together. Seungcheol didn't pulled away, he deepened the kiss, as he put his right hand on Jeonghan's waist for support.  
It was just their morning routine of lazy kisses. They could have done more but Seungcheol pulled away.

"We only have half an hour for class."  
Jeonghan groaned mouth still close to Seungcheol, lips almost touching,breathes mingling.

"I haTe you." Jeonghan said as he pulled away. He walked towards the room and said.

"I'm borrowing a hoodie from your wardrobe."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch.

"you are already wearing my shirt, last time you took my hoodie to your p[lace, at](http://0lacw.at) this point half of my wardrobe collection would be in your house." he said as he entered the room, Jeonghan was already taking that purple hoodie from the closet.

"Buy new clothes then."

"what? Wear your own damn clothes." Seungcheol said. But he didn't do anything further. Jeonghan got into the purple hoodie took his bag and followed Seungcheol outside the apartment who was ready to leave.

.....

"why am I even having literature as my career path?" Jeonghan groaned as he walked side by side Seungcheol, they didn't hold hand because it was not how they flow.  
  


"shouldn't I be asking this? Literature was your dream job not mine. But look at me taking it with you."

"why did you do that? I didn't ask for it." Jeonghan glared at him.

"wow, the nerves you have. didn't you came to my house that day. Usually you spent your time with my bothers but for some reason you came to my room. I was filling my university form and kept saying that you were taking literature and you want me to tell you how pathetic you looked at that time.... should I continue ? "

" shut up. " Jeonghan said.

.....

This semester Joshua was also taking the writing class.

"And why am I here again? " Jihoon rolled his eyes as he sit beside Joshua, just then Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to walk in.

" Nooo... Jihoon my baby, sit with me... I'm not sitting with this traitor." Jeonghan tried to pull Jihoon away, but Jihoon just sighed and stayed strong in his place.

"No hyung. Please don't put me in your arguments and just sit together."

"Urgh." Jeonghan groaned as he sit in the bench just behind them, Seungcheol was already seated.

"So what's the occasion?" Joshua asked the couple.

"Nothing he's just being feisty, also he don't wear his own clothes anymore. " Seungcheol shrugged.

"what? Is it wrong to wear clothes of my own boyfriend?"

"it is, if you are stealing his whole wardrobe." Seungcheol answered.

"No one is asking you." Jeonghan roles his eyes.

"I'm literally your boyfriend."

"whatever." Jeonghan said as he turned around and start to pull out his things on desk. Seungcheol did the same.  
Joshua and Jihoon sighed as they looked in front.

"I would love to have them back, this couple fights are much worse."

"I know.... But they are in love and we can't do anything about it."

"fuck them, they always do this, making us worried. I'm hundred percent sure they are holding hands behind the desk while we are suffering because of their complaining." Jihoon huffed in annoyance, but his voice was also laced with affection for the couple. Joshua smiled at him because he felt the same.  
The couple had finally found each other, they just have different spectrum to follow as a couple. But no matter how they looked like Joshua they they loved each other more than anyone else.

......

The class was over, Jeonghan put his rungs in bag and stood up for leaving. Seungcheol following his suit. Jihoon watch the couple work, they didn't talked or gives instruction. Jeonghan just stood up, taking Joshua's hand to follow him to cafeteria while Seungcheol without saying took Jeonghan's bag.  
It would be really rude if it was the first time Jihoon would saw the scene for first time. But he hadn't, so he just took his own bag and join the duo in front leaving his best friend carrying the load of two bags.  
The cafeteria wasn't that crowded which was a relief. Because of the small bickering Seungcheol and Jeonghan had in the morning they were still not talking.  
The four males walked over to get the tray and the food that's where Jeonghan took two trays as he slid them across the railing. Putting things on either trays, Seungcheol following suit silently.

"Banana?" Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol shook his head.

Jeonghan put the apple instead. After that Jeonghan didn't asked much because he already knew. And fives minutes later Jeonghan was carrying the two trays as they walked to some bench. Jihoon wonder why they can't just act normally taking what's their and call it a day. But then again nothing was normal with this couple yet he was still surprised to see things like that.

  
.....

"So why were you both fighting?" Joshua asked them once they were all seated with their lunch.

"when we were fighting?" Joshua rolled his eyes, he knew it.

"what's was the commission about then?"

"we were just having a conversation."

"You have conversations like you are arguing and at verge of breaking up? "

"Do we? "

"Yes. "

" well that's you fault to see it that way. " Jeonghan said and Joshua just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway we were just discussing how I hate my major." Jeonghan continued.

"And how I told him that it should be me who complaining because I didn't even want to be here in first place."

"And I literally told you that it was your own fault to follow me here, it's not like I asked you."

"No you didn't asked, you begged..."

"Choi Seungcheol another word and I'm gonna....."  
  
Joshua sighed as he looked at Jihoon who was giving them a look of interest with mixture or surprise and annoyance.

"You two are giving me headache." Joshua groaned.

...

The day was over, both of them walking back side by side, A comfortable silence engulfed them.

"My dorm?" Jeonghan asked softly.

"Yeah." Seungcheol answered. they walked, the road was long but they didn't care.

"I;m glad that we are together." jeonghan said, hands finding seungcheol's, as hold them.

"sappy?"

"yeah..." instead of arguing Jeonghan agreed with statement. Seungcheol smiled at him.

"Me too, I'm blessed that we are together." he said, intertwining their fingers.

"seungcheol.....you know that I love you?"

"You tell me that everyday,"

"I'm scared if this is all a dream," 

"It isn't," seungcheol said,they stopped walking and Jeonghan was looking at him.

seungcheol looked at him in his eyes, staring deep down. The eyes never lies, they show the true emotions of a person. And all Seungcheol saw was love in them. He leaned in taking those lips. 

It was a miracle that they were together, but now it seemed like they were suppose to be, like soulmates. Fitting together like two pieces of puzzles, complete ting each other. Seungcheol was glad that ha fall in love with Yoon Jeonghan as he held him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everything once again. I love you all....I would really appreciate if anyone of you come to my twitter and scream about jc with me because I have no friends...bye

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it so far? you comments would be really appreciated. :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
